


Just Haunt Me Please

by iwritesomestuffsometimes



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ghosts, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritesomestuffsometimes/pseuds/iwritesomestuffsometimes
Summary: Day 2 Prompt: GhostsIt had been 148 years since Merlin had last seen Arthur. 148 years since he held him in his arms. 148 years since he could last talk to his friend.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	Just Haunt Me Please

It had been 148 years since Merlin had last seen Arthur. 148 years since he held him in his arms. 148 years since he could last talk to his friend. And Merlin missed him more every day. 

He had always been told that loss gets easier with time and maybe that was true but how much time is time? Because it had been 1 776 months and Merlin could still see his eyes. It had been 54 020 days and Merlin could still feel Arthur's heartbeat. It was too many hours to count and too many minutes and Merlin was tired. But loss gets easier with time so he must be almost done. The gaping hole left in his chest where once Arthur was would soon fill back up. Because time heals all wounds. And all Merlin had left was time. 

It was the 148th year since Arthur had died. This wasn't a holiday or even marked on a calendar. No one Merlin knew even thought there was something special about today. But Merlin knew. So he took the day off and he went down to a lake. And he sat there and he missed Arthur more than he thought possible. And as he sat by the lake, he thought of a happier day when Arthur was there, and Morgana and Gwen and Gwaine and he wasn't alone.

_Merlin had been serving Arthur breakfast when Arthur looked up._

_"What would you do if I died?"_

_Merlin had dropped the tray. "I don't know. I suppose I would finally be able to be free of your disgusting face so throw a party?" But they both knew he was joking._

_"I know what I would do."_

_"If I died? Nothing cause you're so bloody incompotent." Merlin leaned down to pick up the apples rolling on the floor._

_"I would come back and haunt you. Because nothing could stop me not even death." And that was the first, but not the last time, they kissed._

"Arthur you promised. Please. Haunt me, take me. I don't even care. I just miss you more than I thought possible. Please I need you." 

But no ghost rose from the water just like no ghost ever did. And Merlin stood up, his joints older each year and prepared to head back home. As he walked away, his head down tears falling from his eyes, he missed the apple. Appearing as if by magic like it did every year. And as he walked further away the wind seemed to whisper _I'm here._ But Merlin was no longer there. So he didn't hear it just like every year. 


End file.
